Una nana para Setsuna: La Ultima Navidad
by Setsuna-Mormegil
Summary: Este fic es dedicado para Ayanokouji Umy, quien fuese la novia de este personaje Setsuna, en un rol que tuvimos hace tiempo, esta es una despedida para su personaje, en modo de homenaje.


Este Fic es dedicado para una tragica historia de amor, pero historia de amor al fin, espero que les agrade, dedicada a Umy_Echizen, quien encarno al unico amor de mi personaje Setsuna Himura: Ayanokouji Umy.

"Espero que lo tomes como un final digno para quien alguna vez te tuvo en lo mas alto de su gloria"

TEMA: Nana - Warcry

( .com/watch?v=vmZlcbYMm6k )

* * *

Su cuerpo, pesado y cansado, caminaba tranquilo el frio de la zona estaba haciendo que su cuerpo pesara aun mas, sin embargo llevaba en su cuello algo que hacia mucho le habian regalado, una hermosa bufanda, ya ajada por el tiempo que llevaba puesta en su lugar, muchos decian que aquel era su amuleto, aquello y el anillo que llevaba puesto colgado de su cuello, tomo entre sus manos una de las extensiones de la bufanda y sonriendo con un rostro melancolico balbuceó.

~**Creo que debere llevarsela, si la ve en este estado es muy posible que se enfade** ~

Acomodo con algo de dificultad sus cabellos, estaban largos y descuidados, su mirada decaida por el tiempo mostraba unos deslucidos ojos rojos, apenas habia pasado un año desde quehabia dejado atrás a su unico amor y sus amigos, su tierra y su hogar, por una batalla que cada dia se hacia mas cuesta arriba; habia dejado todo por Celestial Beign y el mundo una vez mas le mostraba que no habia manera de ir contra el, aquel mundo que le habia prometido a su dulce princesa no podia existir, como caballero habia fallado.

_**Coronel, El enemigo se esta aproximando…**_ -

Resono el alto parlante de aquel Gundam, fiel compañero de su piloto, estaba en las mismas condiciones que Setsuna, con disparos en toda su coraza, un ojo apagado… y la mitad de su pecho fundido por los fuegos de un ataque a quema ropa. Solo quedaba junto a su mano una espada maltrecha, estaba moribundo; pero habia cumplido con su gran cometido, aquel guerrero inmortal que se hubiese enfrentado al Lancelot de aquel caballero Britano, que hubiese sido participe de batallas triunfales.

~ **Pronto estaré en el aire…** ~

Su mano dejo caer el altoparlante que habia activado en la cabina, y mientras entraba a ella no pudo dejar de besar aquella foto de la niña de su alma, en ella se veian ambos felices de la vida, con sus uniformes escolares, sonrientes y felices, como habia cambiado todo en este mundo que tuvo que dejarla, dejarla junto a sus sueños de una vida prospera y pacifica, dejarla para nunca volver.

Nuevamente las turbinas de aquel guerrero metalico se elevaron sobre los frios paramos de esa localidad Siberiana, estaba tan lejos de todo lo que amaba, sin embargo en el chirrido de su maquinaria, parecia cantar una vieja cancion, rememorando viejas epocas; Triste era que un joven muchacho como Setsuna pensara en una ultima batalla, sin embargo su alma de guerrero nunca lo olvidaria, ya no peleaba por el mismo, peleaba por ella, por el y por un nuevo mundo.

La mole de metal pronto se encontro en pleno cielo helado, muchas luces se aproximaban de lejos, unos pocos guerreros elevaron sus armas desde el piso, pocos Gundams aun remanentes de una batalla pasada, todos estaban maltrechos, pero aun mostraban signos de poder luchar hasta el final; lentamente Setsuna se puso al frente, cuando el primer disparo del enemigo rozo el casco de su gran gladiador metalico, todos elevaron un grito, cual espartanos fanaticos y luego todo se volvio ruido…

Era de dia, el enemigo habia retrocedido, aun sorprendidos por el poder que habian mostrado sus oponentes; el campo de batalla no era mas que escombros y manchas de sangre o explosiones, entre ellos, aun se encontraba un Gundam solitario.  
Apoyado sobre su espada mellada, mirando hacia le frente, en su interior un joven mal herido observaba al frente, la sangre corria por su rostro y brotaba de su boca, sin embargo se encontraba consciente aun.

**~ No puedo creer que esto acabe asi… yo… ~**

Abrio lentamente la puerta de su Gundam, sabia que aquel guerrero metalico ya habia dado su ultimo suspiro, bajo tropezandose y cayendo sobre un charco de liquido desconocido, luego se puso de pie aferrado a un metal que parecia una rustica lanza; ayudado por ella camino varios pasos, hasta caer de rodillas.

En su mente habian imágenes del pasado, aquellos momentos en el instituto al que asistia, la vez que conocio a su ultimo amor, aquella joven de celestes cabellos y voz angelical, que siempre se desvivia por el a cada paso y en cada situación; que hubiese sido de el si ella no lo hubiese salvado? Cuando estuvo a punto de perder su memoria, cuando dejo todo por empezar una vida con ella, ahora todo se resumia al dolor de haberla dejado atrás por un sueño que moria en ese momento, por crear un mundo para ella, por no haber vengado todo aquello que le habia ocurrido.

Y entonces nuevamente la ve llegar a el, esta radiante… aquel dia parecia hacer frio y ella sonrie aun, como una princesa, Setsuna comprende que es navidad, las luces a su alrededor iluminan de distintos colores, todo parece tan perfecto, entonces puede ver las luces desde la torre de Tokio, se vio arrodillado pidiendole algo, las voces no llegaban a sus oidos, cuales eran aquellas palabras?

Las manos de Setsuna apretaron con fuerza su cuello, y la cadena que alli tenia, entonces comprendio que le habia pedido, habia sido aquella navidad donde le pidio que se casara con el, el recuerdo mas feliz…

[_El enemigo se ha ido__  
__pero pronto ha de volver__  
__cuando suenen sus tambores__  
__de seguro moriré._]

Esta herido, sus palabras no llegan a salir, sin embargo sabe que cuando los motores de esos guerrero metalicos regresen, el morirá, pues es el ultimo de todos los guerreros de su causa, la causa que nunca llego a concretar…

[_Han muerto todos los míos,__  
__solo yo sigo en pie.__  
__Todos eran mis amigos__  
__pero pronto los veré._

_Pues yo también estoy herido__  
__herido de gravedad__  
__se ve al correr mi sangre__  
__la vida de mi escapar..._ ]

Entonces finalmente tiene una revelacion, usa su bufanda, regalo de su amada, para atarse a aquel metal, manteniendolo de pie, enfrentandose al destino, nota que su sangre brota incesante de su costado, entonces sonrie sujetando su anillo.

[_Pues yo también estoy herido__  
__herido de gravedad__  
__se ve al correr mi sangre__  
__la vida de mi escapar..._

_De este cuerpo malherido__  
__que nunca dudó en arriesgar__  
__su vida de pos de un sueño__  
__que ya no conseguirá._ ]

Lo desliza en su dedo, una vez mas como cuando estaba junto a ella, ahora su sueño de estar casado puede que se cumpla, en esta vida o la otra; Quiere entonar una cancion, como aquella que le dedico una vez, pero no puede, puede verse en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la foto de aquella niña tan risueña.

[_Me ataré a mi estandarte,__  
__fiel símbolo de mi fe__  
__si llega antes la Muerte__  
__que ellos me encuentren en pie._

_En pie y desafiante  
como yo siempre viví:_

_que tengan claro en sus mentes__  
__que yo jamás de rendí._ ]

Lentamente eleva la vista, siente flaquear, siente que no podra mucho mas. Sin embargo pide con todas sus fuerzas que la vida le de un ultimo soplo, no quiere irse de este mundo sin recordar la imagen de su amada, sin plantar cara a la muerte, entonces la foto cae de su chaqueta, sobre el agua, su mirada cae a esta y brilla una ultima vez con fuerza.

[_Estoy perdiendo el sentido,__  
__ya casi no puedo ver...__  
__Muerte, espera un momento__  
__que pronto han de volver._ ]

Entonces la ve venir directamente hacia el, sus ojos se llenan de lagrima, su amada sonriendole, acaso era esta la ultima voluntad del cielo? Era feliz, finalmente se habia reunido con su amada…

[_Veo venir una dama__  
__sonriendo hacia mi.__  
__Si esa dama es la Muerte...__  
__¿Quién tiene miedo a morir?_

_Viene cantando una nana__  
__de mi tierra natal.__  
__La cantaba mi madre...__  
__nunca la podré olvidar..._]

Sonrie y la bufanda se corta, su cuerpo se desploma yparece ser abrazado por aquella jovencita de su querer,cae con una sonrisa, cae dejando una lagrima caer, ya no tiene miedo ni reproches, pero antes de cerrar sus ojos y el brillo de sus ojos desaparecer deja salir una ultima frase.

**~ Perdoname, Umy… yo siempre te amé ~**

Sayonara, Samurai de los ojos carmesí.


End file.
